


Ohm's Law

by Dodo



Series: Animal AUs no one asked for [12]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Physics, Porn with physics, Science, Teasing, Yoga, ball play, electrons, resisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: I/R=VSteve plans a distraction, yoga in the workshop, gets two lessons for it. Tony is eager to participate in the plan, then he's just along for the ride in the circuit of life.





	Ohm's Law

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessequicksters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessequicksters/gifts).



> I wanted to have electrons fucking, but forgot about coulomb's law and that didn't happen very disappointing. They did bump, that coud be electron sex, heat is emissioned from that. CLOSE ENOUGH.

Looking into trips to the French/German border had been exhausting once Tony realized Steve wasn’t exactly sure where Bucky had fallen off at. So he’d made a rough generalization of a map in the area Steve thought, and then included two more of Steve’s guesses. To Appease the worry wart in Steve, over all it looked like it could be a few weeks.

A few weeks of intense surveying the area looking for something, anything. Tony wasn’t sure if there would be anything after 70+ years but Steve was certain just doing the act of looking would help quell his unease about the whole thing. Tony hoped it would, he really wanted Steve to understand that he couldn’t have done anything. Watching the other torment himself over what ifs was hard enough to watch.

He’d apologized to Alce over email, and also done some more digging on the H&H corporation. The logo had bothered him and the reason was, it was a hydra. The actual hydra from legend not a skull with tentacles coming out. Most of his searches came back empty and with such a clean history that was displayed by the company website it unnerved Tony.

He could hack it, but unwilling to at this moment with everything else going on at the moment. Steve first then the big shadow corporation that has been around before world war II. For now Tony wasn’t going to mention that to Steve, he had no proof besides the logo, and the lack of evidence. Most large corporations had something, even Stark Industries had their fair share of bad media.

The email he received from Alce only confirmed his suspicions, it read:

“Stark,

Yes, it is the body of the beast, I don’t have much right now. I’m trying to get deeper within the beast. I ask that you hold off on alerting anyone, as it may comprimes me.

The skull under the beast’s foot is red, I haven’t been able to figure out why. I suppose you might know the symbolic significance of a red skull?”

Tony looked at the logo again, oh god it was a red skull. Right under the foot, a heldric pose. Morbid in it's own right compared to the other skulls that littered the bottom of the image. It looked like it was crushing the red skull. Later, he would work on it later he still had a cabin to book and supplies to buy. 

Keeping this from Steve for now, he didn’t have enough. It felt bad maybe he should let Steve know that his friend Alce was doing some spy work within the company? That would work, let Steve know the H&H company might not be kosher. That he would do but nothing more, as he didn’t have much of a picture either. Let Steve question Alce instead.

-

In the lab Tony worked on something that wasn’t behaving, having resoldered the connection a few times and much to his dismay the connections kept arching and his focus was split. That was the real problem, he could probably fix this errant problem with ease if Steve wasn’t there doing yoga in the lab. Steve had come down, brought a mat and some odd looking wood box. Tony dismissed the box eyes were only for Steve.

He could see the other flex his ass as he bent down in the dog position, He didn’t even have a shirt on. Tony suspected foul play, Steve wasn't a yoga person but here he was. Showing off his perfect muscles, He blamed Natasha, this was something she’d implement. For various reasons’ unknown, she probably wanted her alone time in the communal area. It was close to lunch after all.

He stopped fiddling with the wires, pushing it away and setting the soldering gun back on it's stand. He places his mildly sweating hands on the table in front of him, watching Steve. The yoga would help in bed, maybe even in battle. Tony savored the cool acrylic under his hands as Steve moved his leg out for another pose. Like some sort of ungainly swan.

“Hey Steve, why don’t you come up here? I can check your limberness.”  
Tony waggled his eyebrows and Steve looked up blushing slightly and looking away.  
“Nat was right, was it downward dog?”  
“That's the one where your ass was in the air? Then yes. Come on let me give you a blow job.”

Tony patted the table hoping to encourage Steve to move faster. Instead Steve came over, and picked up the box bring it with him.  
“Hey so Alce said he wanted to try more immersive stories for us, but we have to help. Unless you want more Tsum stories? We’re to put the ideas in here and he’ll use them?”  
Tony looked at the box, it was a plain pine box, sanded but nothing more.   
“After we do this okay? Brainstorm some ideas and stick them in.”

Tony offered while he shrugged he wasn’t sure why they just couldn’t email Alce their wants. Tony was still suspicious that the other was even doing this no strings attached normally when a deal was to good to be true it was a false deal. Though Steve liked the guy, and Tony would just err on the side of caution.  
“Come on up her champ, I want to suck you till you scream.”  
Steve blushed and placed the box next to the fiddly bit of armor out of the way. Climbing ont to the table and sitting down with Tony between those well rounded thighs. 

Tony smiled up at Steve’s face enjoying the light blush across the cheeks and the tips of the ears. One hand pawing at the yoga pants the other was tenderly tracing Steve’s abs. He loved the way they quivered under his finger tips. He lifted his hand up some and kissed the belly button, the abs around him clenched, there was a sharp intake of breath from Steve.

Teasing Steve was an art form one had to know exactly how much Steve would take before he flipped the roles. Tony had learned that about 3-4 minutes of teasing was all Steve could really take, unless it was roleplay. It was probably the superserum enhancing everything, Tony smiled in the kiss as he moved up the abs. Licking up the sweat that had collected from the yoga.

Both hand were at the elastic waistband and he pulled down, while he pulled back his head.  
“Oh well that's a nice surprise.”  
Looking up to see Steve a bright red, no underwear Tony smirked. It was like steve was expecting this to happen.  
“A clever statigeist, kudos Steve the underwear would have just gotten in the way.”

One hand at the base of the proud member, the other cupping the balls. Steve was making very soft noises, muffled under his fist. Tony rubbed his thumb at the root of the dick, waiting for Steve to remove his hand. It took a few seconds, Steve dropped his hand down onto Tony’s head. The other was fisted on his lap.

Tony resumed his ministrations, looking up at Steve making sure the other was watching him as he pressed a kiss to the crown. Using his tongue to push at the foreskin. Sucking on just the tip watching Steve’s body go through a convulsion as he sucked a bit harder. The hand in his hair tightened, a warning Tony smirked and slowly took the cock all the way down to the root.

The hand in Tony’s hairs quivered opening and closing in rapid succession. Looking up he felt the breath hitch, only imagining what Steve looked like now. The blush was probably on the upper half of his chest by now. Tony swallowed around the thick dick, tongue tracing the veins on the underside as his other hand carefully rolled the balls.

Steve’s other hand came to join the other in the hair, trying to rub circles on tony’s scalp but Steve’s coordination was shaky at best. Tony smiled around the cock, it was so Steve to try and provide while receiving. He pulled back on the dick letting it pop out with an obscene noise, looking up at Steve who had a bit of moisture in his eyes. Tony smiled and let the dick press against his cheek and facial hair.

“Tony, please!”  
“Yeah?”  
Tilting his head just so waiting for Steve to direct him to the problem area. Sure enough Steve pushed Tony’s head back towards his penis.

Tony returned to sucking eagerly on Steve’s cock, it had been worth the break in pace to see Steve completely undone. He twisted the sack gently while his other hand probed further back pressing his blunt nails along the perineum. His own dick was standing at attention in the confines of his jeans, but he could wait. Steve had a high refractory period anyways.

He always fared better if Steve was on his third orgasm before Tony even had one. He could wait, the anticipation was just as good these days, now that Steve had practically figured out his body. Tony exhaled around the dick as he wrapped his tongue around the length, the hands in his hair tightened again.

Tony felt the balls in his other hand draw up, so close now. He pressed his fingers against the perineum with the index finger tracing the sphincter which was twitching from the attention. Sucking down till his nose was buried in Steve’s golden curls, breathing in the scent that was Steve. He pressed against the perineum as the balls pulled up some more Tony eagly swallowed as Steve came.

“Oh Tony!”  
Coming down Tony’s throat, hands offering light rubbing as Steve rode out the orgasm under Tony’s careful ministrations. It was a salty sweet taste, Steve had been eating a lot more pineapple recently, Tony hummed around the softening cock pleased with the flavor. 

-

 

Steve sighed and leaned back letting Tony milk his penis a bit longer. He stretched out on the table relishing the post coital haze He knocked something with his arm. Muzzily thought about what it could be but nothing more. There was a live wire under his arm burning through his body.

He felt Tony jerk away violently, lifting his head to see what was going on. The area was unfamiliar, his body was unfamiliar. Where was he, What had happened? It must have been that thing tony had been working on. Oh Steve had placed the box next to it, maybe there had been magic in it.

He looked around for Tony, finishing the other behind him as a ball with the mustache and goatee combo.  
“Tony? Where are we? WHAT are we?”  
There was an audible sigh and even though Steve tried to get closer he was pushed back.  
“We’re electrons Steve, in a circuit, and you can’t get close to me; Coulomb's law, we repel each other.”

Oh steve understood that like charges repelling, but he didn’t like being repelled from Tony at all. This was a bizarre turn around from the sex. Steve wonder why Alce had left them with such a dangerous box.

“Steve? Sweet heart? Hey this is probably the best time to teach you about resistance. Now that we’re in a closed circuit.”

“Okay, so we left the negative end of the battery, because we were repelled, but the current is going the opposite way?”  
Tony bobbled a nod, though he ended up spinning around a few more times, which helped ease Steve’s anxiety. Tony wasn’t freaking out which probably meant they were safe.

“So we’re heading for the squiggle resistor?”  
“Yes but it doesn’t actually look like a squiggle, we may bump into each other in there.”  
Steve was excited for that though a bit unsure if they would explode or not. 

“We’ll probably experience some potential drop, nothing more. Think about it like every time you go through a resistor your a little bit tired. They reduce the flow.”  
Steve was about to respond but as he entered a resistor he found himself knocked around and at one point he did bump into Tony.

Once on the other side he did notice that were moving a bit slower.  
“Tony I think I’m good now.”  
He wanted out.  
“Me too buddy, we might have to finish the circuit though. The battery is up ahead.”  
Steve turned towards the battery and the big plus sign he was ready for this to be over. Sure it helped him figure out resistors but he wasn’t to happy with being knocked around inside one.

Steve woke up on the table, He lurched forward stopping when tony place his palm on Steve’s thigh.  
“Did you just have a wacky dream about electrons?”  
“I thought we were in your zappy thing?”  
Steve pointed at a bit of tech laying to the side.  
“No that circuit is open we couldn’t have been on it.”

Tony turned away looking thoughtful. Steve just laid back on the table, staring at the ceiling.  
“Steve, lets go to the penthouse, you can’t sleep here.”  
Tony was right, so Steve got up. He picked up Tony who let out a squeak of indignation.and stepped boldly into the elevator. Dutifully not thinking about how electrons powered the lift as they ascended to the penthouse.


End file.
